


День Жатвы

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, mention of deaths, mention of violance (non-graphic)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: В День Жатвы в каждой семье, где есть дети-подростки, будет особый ужин в благодарность судьбе за то, что им повезло. И только в двух домах он будет почти поминальным…





	День Жатвы

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер. Неграфическое упоминание закадровых увечий, смерти.

В День Жатвы подольше поспать могли все — но только не Ковальски. За выпечку принялись с рассветом: сегодня покупателей будет намного больше, чем обычно. Каждая семья, в которой есть дети от двенадцати до восемнадцати, устроит сегодня особый ужин в благодарность судьбе за то, что им повезло. И только в двух домах ужин будет почти поминальным…

Якоб еще сонно зевал, а руки автоматически месили тесто, раскатывали, формовали круглые булочки, ловко вдавливая в каждую по паре замоченных с вечера изюминок. Заканчивая выстраивать их ровный ряд на очередном противне, Якоб чуть притормозил. Достал из особого шкафчика, где хранились пряности и дорогие ингредиенты, жестянку с очищенными ядрами грецких орехов. Отец покосился, вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Якоб взял последний кусочек теста, скатанный в шар, и осторожными движениями пальцев придал булочке форму цветка. Половинка орехового ядрышка легла точно в середину, как экзотическая бабочка. Особенная булочка предназначалась особенному, самому дорогому для Якоба человеку во всем Панеме…

Он заметил сестер Голдштейн впереди, в потоке людей, двигавшихся к площади. Тина внимательно посмотрела на него, молча кивнула. В ясных глазах Куини он увидел обреченность. Но она улыбнулась ему своей обычной ласковой улыбкой и тихо произнесла: «Здравствуй, Якоб…» Они чуть поотстали от остальных. Якоб протянул Куини булочку-цветок, бережно завернутую в салфетку. Она развернула, вдохнула сладкий запах сдобы.  
— Это тебе… на удачу, — пробормотал он неловко.  
Она разломила пополам.  
— Нам обоим нужна будет сегодня удача.

Подростков пропускали вперед, в отгороженный периметр, охраняемый миротворцами. Семьи оставались за ограждением, неотрывно с тоской и надеждой глядя вслед детям, пока те не растворялись в толпе — и тогда переводили взгляд на огромные экраны, где крутилась знакомая ненавистная заставка с надписью «LXX Голодные Игры».

Якоб пожал отцу руку и шагнул в периметр. Сестер Голдштейн провожать было некому: два года назад они остались без родителей. Якоб и Тина вместе учились в начальной школе, а потом Тине пришлось бросить учебу — нечем стало платить. Они никогда не дружили и даже особо не общались, да и виделись-то изредка и мельком — до того памятного ненастного ноябрьского вечера…  
Под проливным дождем Якоб торопливо вышел на задний двор, чтобы выплеснуть в канаву помои — и вдруг при вспышке молнии различил прячущуюся за мусорными баками фигуру. В тощей, оборванной, измученной девчонке он узнал Голдштейн, смотревшую на него голодным взглядом, но пытающуюся сохранить остатки гордости. Она сидела, прислонившись плечом к кирпичной стене. Попыталась встать, но обессиленно сползла обратно. Он попятился, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, потом неуклюже побежал. На кухне схватил початую буханку свежего хлеба и поспешил назад. Тина не сдвинулась с места. Он молча протянул ей хлеб…

А в августе Якоб решил пробраться в запретную зону за яблоками — такие вылазки устраивали многие жители дистрикта. Ему не повезло: заслышав лай патрульных собак, Якоб бросился бежать и проскочил место, где под колючей проволокой был широкий лаз. Он в кровь расцарапал плечи и спину, изодрал рубашку. От невыносимой боли потерял сознание — а когда очнулся, над ним стояла Тина. Ни слова ни говоря, она помогла ему подняться, привела к себе — в старый дом у заросшей Луговины. Якоба встретила чистая комнатка с букетами полевых цветов на окнах и… ангел.  
— Моя сестра Куини, — коротко представила Тина.

Куини оказалась искусной в лечении — научилась у матери, выросшей в семье аптекаря. Она обработала его раны отварами трав, наложила повязки и протянула большую ветхую, но чистую рубаху.  
— Отцовская, — с грустью вздохнула Тина.  
А Куини ласково смотрела на него, и Якоб с удивлением понял, что уже не чувствует боли. Тина вскипятила воду, аромат травяного чая наполнил старый домишко. Куини принесла блюдо с нехитрым угощением — лепешки с козьим сыром, украшенные листочками базилика.  
— Испекла сама, — смущаясь, проговорила она.  
Якоб отломил кусочек. положил в рот. Ничего вкуснее он в жизни не ел.

…С того дня он старался улучить каждую свободную минутку, чтобы прибежать в домик на окраине. И сейчас они с Куини стояли рядом. Над площадью гремела бравурная музыка, но ее словно заглушало гнетущее, тревожное молчание. Рядом монотонный голос тихо читал молитвы, одну за другой. Якоб оглянулся. Частити Бэрбоун. дочка пастора, одетая в черное, шевелила губами, не поднимая глаз от земли. В дистрикте шептались, что Частити тронулась умом — с того самого дня, как год назад из шара для жеребьевки вынули имя ее брата-близнеца Криденса. Он погиб одним из первых, подорвавшись на самодельной мине соперника — сестра вместе со всем Панемом в прямом эфире увидела, как брат навсегда исчезает в вихре огня и черного дыма…

Правила Игр были жестоки и непреложны: из двадцати четырех участников остаться в живых должен был только один. Их дистрикту за семьдесят лет повезло лишь раз — на импровизированную сцену как раз выходил их единственный земляк-победитель. Хеймитч Абернети обвел людское море невидящим взглядом; ему, наверное, до сих пор снились кошмары, но Абернети никому не рассказывал об этом: пытаясь выжить, он был вынужден питаться неизвестными растениями; одно из них своим ядовитым соком сожгло ему язык.

Толпа заволновалась: вслед за Абернети на сцене появилась капитолийская теледива Винда Розье — именно ей выпала честь огласить имена новых трибутов. Якоб закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и постарался думать о хорошем. О том. что он молод, что для него эта Жатва — последняя, что ему обязательно повезет и он проживет долгую счастливую жизнь вместе с любимой…  
— Куини Голдштейн!  
Якоб удивился. что кто-то озвучил его мысли, произнеся имя любимой девушки вслух — и вдруг его словно ударило током. Имя Куини было написано на бумажке, которую Розье изящным жестом достала из стеклянного шара для жеребьевки. Этого не может быть! Только не это! Но Куини уже медленно, словно под гипнозом, шла к сцене, и все подростки дистрикта расступались, пропуская ее.  
— Нет… — прошептал Якоб, и эхо неожиданно громко подхватило:  
— Нет!  
Тина рванула следом за сестрой, поймала ее за рукав, крепко обняла.  
— Я вызываюсь добровольцем!  
По толпе прокатился вздох. Тина прекрасно знала правила. Теперь она обязана была подписать контракт на участие в Играх.  
Она резко развернулась нашла Якоба глазами. Подтолкнула сестру в его сторону. «Позаботься о ней», — скорее понял по губам, чем расслышал Якоб.  
Куини почти без чувств упала в его объятия. А Тина уже поднялась на сцену и вместе со всеми затаив дыхание ждала, кого объявят вторым трибутом.

Рука теледивы невыносимо медленно перемешала скрученные в трубочку бумажки во втором шаре.  
— Ньютон Скамандер!  
Якоб застонал. От облегчения, что выпало не его имя, что его жизнь больше никогда не будет зависеть от слепого жребия — и от страшной несправедливости. Ньют был одним из немногих его друзей. Застенчивый, скромный, любивший природу, знавший каждый уголок дистрикта, мечтавший посвятить жизнь заботе о животных, как его родители-фермеры. Ньют, однажды робко поведавший ему свою самую главную тайну: он был влюблен в Тину Голдштейн. «Ее глаза как саламандры», — прошептал он, и Якоб взглянул на него с благоговением — друг, оказывается, в душе был еще и поэтом.

Люди вокруг будто все разом очнулись от тяжелого сна: заговорили, заплакали, зашептали слова молитвы…

На сцене, на глазах тысяч земляков, неловкий и застенчивый Ньютон Скамандер впервые взял за руку Тину Голдштейн, и их пальцы переплелись накрепко.

Куини подняла голову. Ее глаза были сухи.  
— Они вернутся, Якоб, — твердо сказала она, глядя ему в лицо. — Вернутся оба. Я точно это знаю.


End file.
